The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been named "Suplumthirteen" for commercial marketing. The new variety is distinguished by bearing fruit which is globose, has a black skin coloration, and has flesh of cream coloration, fruit of the present variety ripening about one week later than fruit of the Santa Rosa variety (unpatented) and about one week earlier than fruit of the El Dorado variety (unpatented).
The Santa Rosa variety of plum tree is probably the most important variety of plum tree heretofore grown in the San Joaquin Vally of California for commercial and home use. This variety bears fruit of small to medium size having a purplish-red skin coloration and having a flesh coloration which is yellow to dark red. Another important variety of plum tree is the El Dorado, which bears fruit of oblate shape and medium size having amber flesh coloration and reddish-black skin coloration. Fruit of the El Dorado variety ripens about two weeks later than fruit of the Santa Rosa variety. A factor favorably influencing the sale of fresh fruit is unusual, but attractive, skin and flesh coloration. Other such factors are regular shape, uniformity of coloration, and uniformity of shape and size. Therefore, a plum having a uniform, substantially black skin coloration, which has flesh of a contrasting and uniform cream color, and which is substantially uniformly of large size and globose shape, is especially advantageous.